Instrument clusters on automobiles generally include a plurality of gauges for displaying such operational information such as vehicle speed, engine RPM, engine temperature, fuel level and many other information. The gauges may include analog or digital readings for displaying the information depending on manufacturer and styling preferences. An analog gauge typically includes a faceplate having indicia thereon such as numbers and a pointer for rotating to the appropriate number.
One important design consideration for an instrument cluster and related gauges is the ability of a vehicle operator to easily view and read the gauges in all driving environments. In particular, nighttime driving requires the instrument cluster to illuminate in some fashion whereby the numbers and corresponding pointers are easily distinguishable. A recent styling trend has motivated manufactures to provide instrument clusters having metallic faceplates. While a metallic faceplate may provide a certain aesthetic appeal, it presents challenges for effectively illuminating the gauge at night. In one commonly employed configuration, a metallic faceplate is illuminated by a light source positioned around an outer side boundary. Because of the inherent reflective properties of a metal toned surface, such a configuration may present a less than desirable nighttime viewing experience for the vehicle operator.